


彩虹毛线帽

by BessieWang



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieWang/pseuds/BessieWang
Summary: 当阴阳有了一个新爱好的时候，冈纳发现阴阳不在床上的时候很有天赋。





	彩虹毛线帽

**Author's Note:**

阳不经常有空闲时间，但是当他闲下来的时候，时间就是一个难以填满的空虚大坑。圣诞建议他找个爱好，图尔建议他去阅读，而冈纳的建议……也许当他们在新奥尔良的时候会更容易实现。但是很不幸，一架没有私人空间的飞机不允许冈纳得偿所愿地乱来。  
所以，阴阳选择了爱好。  
一个能保持他不间断的冷静心态和专注的爱好。  
一开始，在前往中国的飞机上，没有一个敢死队员知道为什么阴阳的包里有几个毛线球，直到他的毛线针也拿了出来。更奇怪的是，没有一个人开他的玩笑。他们没有嘲讽他的新爱好，或者是评论阴阳真的学得很快的事实。阴阳包里两英寸厚的图案大全给他教程、贴士和灵感。  
山里会下雪，而冈纳正在戴着的毛线帽已经旧得快破了，所以阳准备给他织个新的。阴阳没有足够的毛线织一个纯色的帽子，于是他即兴发挥了一下。六个小时之后，他们在一个小岛上加油的时候，阴阳织好了一个彩虹色的毛线帽，把它送给了冈纳。他的男友看了看这个帽子，又看到了阴阳脸上的表情，然后把帽子戴到了他顶着一头乱糟糟、脏兮兮的金毛的脑袋上。  
彩虹的两边耷拉在他的脑袋的两边，为他的耳朵提供庇护。最下面是红色，然后是亮橙色，接下来是黄色，一道细细的绿色，蓝色，剩下的是淡淡的薰衣草色。  
在机舱里，有一个戴着彩虹毛线帽却拿着枪的巨人，而且他看上去相当严肃。最开始是巴尼在他们跑下一块页岩的时候开了个玩笑，但是冈纳试图在大雪中保护他的帽子，所以他没有反击，只是继续移动，专注于任务和保命。  
就连坏人们都注意到了冈纳的毛线帽，但是冈纳的表情扼住了他们的咽喉。冈纳度过了一个相当差劲的星期，因为极度期待阴阳的出现而煎熬了他妈的一整年。阴阳是现在唯一能让这份工作有意义的人。过去的三年里，冈纳在战场上失去了他的女友。物换星移，他也变了。阴阳像个考拉一样紧跟着冈纳，支持着他，让他安然无恙。于是，有些美妙的事物渐渐地在他俩之间生长。  
“冈纳，帽子不错。你还有多的吗？”高戈指着冈纳的头顶问。他自己的帽子已经不见了，大概是被风刮跑了之类的。  
“没了，阴阳昨晚做的。”冈纳回答，同时警惕地看着他。高戈最近他妈的居然相当安静，绝对是有什么不好的事正在发生，或者是他过去的小队的忌日就要到了。  
“行吧，那你的男朋友绝对非常有天赋。”高戈走向阴阳，边招手边大喊：“阳，一个帽子多少钱啊？”  
男朋友。敢死队里从来没人这么说过。没错，他俩是搭档，但是小队从没说过他俩是彼此的男朋友。可能是因为一些老套的垃圾恐同情绪，或者是巴尼他们不确定怎么提起这些事。不过现在已经没关系了，因为高戈刚刚这么提了。冈纳咧嘴傻笑，微微点头，伸手去摸他的毛线帽。  
阳是他的男朋友，他们约会、做爱、一起睡着，阳生病的时候他们会蜷在沙发上看《你好，多利》，要不然就只是躺着清理武器。阳在乎他，而且不只是假装的在乎。冈纳得到了阴阳背后最受信任的位置，然后他自愿进了戒毒所和匿名戒麻醉品协会，他戒了酒，戒了毒，比从前更加彻底。出乎他意料的是，他从戒毒所里出来的时候，阴阳还在那里。这的确是个惊喜，冈纳原本以为阳会直接离开，像摆脱过时无用的新闻一样甩了他。  
我的男朋友很有天赋。“对，对，他是这样的。”冈纳承认了，他抬起肩膀，走得更直了。这个任务一结束，他就要带着阳回到他们的卧室，让阳看看他的男友多么天赋异禀。


End file.
